


Real-Life Michelangelo

by GrimmVertigo



Series: Artist!AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Noct, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Nude Model!Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/pseuds/GrimmVertigo
Summary: Noctis has to take a nude model class for his art degree, super simple. Except the model is gorgeous and Noct can't get any work done.Just some nice fluff, because these two deserve to be happy for once.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so this is literally the first fanfic I've written in almost 6 years. But Group Chat started talking about Nyx's ass and I wanted to try my hand at something, and an hour later I've suddenly got 1200 words and dialogue and a plot, so. Have fun~

When Noctis registered for this (mandatory) figure study art class, he expected to be made to do a series of still-life nude model drawings. What he did not expect was for the model to be so handsome, and directly facing him. 

The rest of the class didn't seem to notice, or care, about how chiseled this man's features were. They got right to work, picking up charcoal and pencils and silently starting to churn out some rough gesture sketches. Noctis sat at his easel and just stared, trying to take it all in, because this man looked like he belonged in a museum with Michelangelo's _David_. 

The pose the model had taken up was simple, easy to hold – hand on a cocked hip, the other hanging limply at his side, feet spread a comfortable distance apart but not enough to lose his balance. His neck was a smooth line down from his stubble-covered chin and soft square jaw, and... Were those tattoos? Small things, on his ears and cheeks and one long, thin line following his throat and pointing down at his collarbone. 

As Noctis's eyes continued downward, he absently picked up a piece of charcoal and started to make an attempt at a sketch. Head first, then neck and shoulders, torso and arms. (Astrals, those _arms_.) He felt a flush starting to climb up his throat and into his cheeks the farther down the model he got, and had to stop at the model's hips, else he burst into flames. 

The instructor called time, telling everyone to wrap up what they had and flip to a clean page for another angle of the model. The platform he was standing on began to rotate at what Noctis thought to be an agonizingly slow speed, when his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the model's ass. 

It was absolute perfection, to put it bluntly. This man definitely didn't skip leg day, because the line of skin leading from the round of his ass to his thighs was firm and defined with muscle and definitely something Noctis just wanted to drag his tongue down. He wanted to grab a handful of that sculpted bubble butt and squeeze, and it looked so _soft_. 

A sudden sneeze from one of the other students jolted Noctis out of his daze enough for him to start sketching. He managed to get a rough outline and decent shading done, but spent the majority of his time making that ass look as beautiful on paper as it did on the model. 

45 minutes and two more sketched pages later, Noctis was bent over on the floor, packing up his things, when a pair of bare feet stepped into his field of view. His breath caught for the second time that day when he looked up at the model's grinning face, and his heart nearly stopped when said model held out a hand and asked "Need some help?" In a glorious baritone voice that gave Noctis goosebumps. 

Noctis let out a hoarse "yeah, thanks", finished shoving his supplies in his bag, and took the offered hand. He was glad the model had changed into a plain black robe, so instead of staring at his ridiculously toned body, Noct was stuck staring at his ridiculously handsome face. 

"Name's Nyx," the model said, interrupting Noctis's staring and shaking the hand he still held. "What's your name?" 

"Noct--" he cleared his throat, "Noctis. Nice to meet you." 

Nyx's smirk turned into something less fit for a stranger and something more suited for a hook-up in a bar. He didn't let go of Noct's hand. "Noctis," he said quietly, as if testing out the name on his tongue. "Nice name for such a pretty face. I noticed you couldn't take your eyes off me for even a second up there." 

Noct startled and pulled his hand from Nyx's grasp, his cheeks flushing a light pink. "I-It was a figure study, I was supposed to be looking at you." 

Nyx chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound that reminded Noct of distant thunder. "Looking, sure. I've done this lots of times, and what you were doing was definitely not just looking." Nyx leaned against the easel. "Can I see what you did?" 

It took Noctis a second to process Nyx's question, but eventually offered a smile and a soft "sure" and flipped open the massive sketchbook at his side. He had to shuffle past several old assignments in order to get back to the sketches of Nyx, but held the sketchbook out in both arms in order to let the model see. Noct very pointedly kept his eyes on the paper in front of him, wincing a bit whenever he caught a mistake he made or something that didn't look quite right. Nyx only made impressed little hums as he took his time looking through the sketches, taking great care not to smudge any of the charcoal or leave fingerprints. Noct heard the huff of a laugh at the first one, where he stopped at Nyx's hips, but the model didn't say anything. The sketch of Nyx turned at a three-quarter angle was what got Nyx to actually chuckle. It wasn't like Noctis only detailed his ass; the rest of Nyx's back, shoulder, and arm had some attention, but it was clear to any artist that the ass was what got the most of Noct's focus. He felt Nyx's breath from the laugh in his hair as the model looked over his shoulder. 

"Very good, little star. Looks almost as good on paper as it does on me." 

Noct cocked a brow and looked back at Nyx. "Little star?" 

Nyx pointed to Noctis's left hand, the back of which was covered in little ballpoint pen star doodles he'd done at lunch. He moved to hide his hand but Nyx stopped him, gently easing the sketchbook from his hands and setting it on the easel behind him. 

"How about this." Nyx reached over a plucked a pen somebody had left behind on a neighboring easel, uncapped it, and started writing something on Noct's hand. "Since you like my ass so much, give me a call if you ever want a model for something." He finished, capped off the pen, and stepped away from Noct. "Or, you know, if you ever wanna get a drink or something." 

Noctis stared at the phone number on the back of his hand (it was written in cheap ballpoint pen, how do those numbers look so _nice_?) and smiled up at Nyx. "Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." He gathered up his sketchbook again and readjusted his backback before turning to the door. "I'll try not to stare so much next time." 

Nyx laughed and spoke before Noctis got out the door. "Little star, you can stare at me all you want." 

Noctis smirked and huffed through his nose before walking out and down the hall.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told to write more, so here's more. Enjoy the fluff~

It was almost a month later when Noctis finally decided to give Nyx a call. The artist told himself it was for purely professional reasons; his final assignment was this monster of a thing, requiring the recreation of a historical work of art in a modern setting. It was worth a good third of his final grade, and Noctis hadn't had any idea of what he would do. Only when flipping through a Renaissance art book did he remember that he had Nyx's phone number, that Nyx was a model, and that Nyx basically had the body of a god. In other words, perfect for recreating pretty much anything from Michelangelo. 

A couple texts later and too much flirting to be considered professional, they had a date and time set up for a meeting -- two days later, a Friday, at noon. 

Noctis was nervous the whole two days, which was absurd, because he was determined that this was just professional, despite Nyx's flirting. (Noct didn't mind, but he wasn't so easy as to fall into even Nyx's arms so quickly.) So by the time Nyx was showing up at his apartment and knocking on his door, the artist was a mess of nerves.

He opened the door with a smile that Nyx quickly reciprocated, except where Noct's smile was close-lipped and kind of sweet, Nyx's was more like a smirk, showing off a set of teeth every dentist would envy. Noct stared at the way the corners of his eyes crinkled a little and let out a breathless little "hi". He couldn't find it in himself to move. 

Nyx's smirk shrunk into something more kind and nodded his head towards the awaiting apartment. "Can I come in?" 

Noctis blinked. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sure." He stepped back and held the door open. "Come on in." 

Nyx bowed his head a little in what was probably thanks and strode inside. While he admired the clean lines and open space of the living room and kitchen, Noct closed the door and admired the lines of Nyx's ass and thighs in those jeans. His whole lower half, actually, because _Astrals_ , those jeans hugged all the right places, and they were such a gorgeous, well-worn grey. And was that a knife strapped to his thigh? Sexy _and_ apparently good with a blade, Noct had to keep from swooning.

Mentally kicking himself for getting distracted, again, by Nyx's ass, Noctis walked into the living room and to the open book on the coffee table, picking it up and handing it to Nyx. "So since the assignment calls for a modern reproduction of a famous piece of historical art, I sorta thought I'd try at Michelangelo's _David_?" 

Nyx set down the small backpack he brought with him and looked over the photo in the book with a carefully focused look on his face, eyes tracing over the nude figure presented. Noctis couldn't help but blush and duck his head a little, because even though Nyx stated he had done nude modeling before, the artist felt a little awkward asking this of him. It was hard not to, seeing as how this was really only their second time meeting; they were practically strangers. (Even though Noct was pretty sure Nyx wouldn't mind wanting to be more.) 

When Nyx handed the book back to Noctis, though, he had a smile on his lips and an excited glint in his beautiful pale blue eyes. "Yeah, let's do it! Do you want to start now?" His hands went to his waist to pull his shirt off and Noctis _almost_ panicked, but managed to keep his cool. 

"Yeah, sure. Lemme just, uh." He glanced to a hallway off to the side and pointed at it. "Lemme go get my stuff. There's beer and stuff in the fridge, if you want. Make yourself at home. I'll be back." 

Noct dashed off to his studio-slash-guest room to grab his supplies – an easel, an absurdly large pad of stupidly expensive paper, and a worn pencil case decorated with little chocobo cartoons. (Courtesy of his friend Prompto, a gift when he first started art school. It was honestly too small to hold everything, but Noct loved it to death anyways.) 

When he walked back into the living room, Nyx was standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling wall of windows behind the couch in nothing but tight navy blue boxer briefs, holding a beer in one hand while the other sat on his hip. Noctis swallowed hard and briefly contemplated just standing there for another minute or two, just to admire the effect that a dark interior against a bright window gave to Nyx's skin. (He practically _glowed_.) But he moved after only a couple of seconds, purposefully dragging his feet along the hardwood floor to announce himself. 

Noct half-forced a chuckle as he set his stuff down on the coffee table. "Man, you sure don't take 'make yourself at home' lightly." 

Nyx turned and smirked. One day those smirks would be Noctis's death. "Well, you offered. And seeing as how I'll be naked for the next few hours, I might as well get comfy, yeah?" 

As Noct started setting up everything, including grabbing a bar stool from the kitchen, Nyx came over and peered at the art book again. "So how are you wanting to do this? I mean, if it's gotta be a modern recreation...? I don't even know what that thing is he's holding." Nyx points at the strange flap of... Something in _David's_ left hand.

Noctis peered over at it and laughed. "That's a sling. It was used to throw stones in sports games. The statue actually has some in his other hand, if you look close enough." Nyx looked vaguely impressed and brought the book closer to his face, making Noctis chuckle and shake his head, going back to setting up. "I was thinking of replacing it with something more modern. The pose is iconic enough that people will recognize it easily, so changing what's being held shouldn't be that big of an issue." He paused and glanced at Nyx's neatly folded clothes on the couch, the blade he'd noticed earlier sitting on top of the pile. "What about your knife?" 

Nyx hums and trades the book for his blade, pulling it from its leather sheath with a soft metallic noise. "This?" He glances at the book, then tries his best to mimic the pose with the blade on his shoulder. 

When Noctis looks up from adjusting his sketchbook on the easel, his breath catches and his heart all but sings. It was perfect. Noct had decided on _David_ because, of all of Michelangelo's works, it was, to him, the most anatomically accurate, not to mention nice to look at. With Nyx standing in the same pose, it was as if he himself were the statue. If Noct was nervous about the assignment before, he certainly wasn't anymore. This felt _right_ , like something he had to do; he _had_ to draw this and share its beauty with the world. 

Noctis almost whimpered. "Oh, blessed be the Six, _yes_ , hold that, don't move." It all came out in one breath, and Noct couldn't stop staring as he picked up a piece of charcoal and started hastily sketching. 

He got a basic sketch with moderate detail done before wondering what if it would be better on dark paper and white charcoal. Without saying a word to Nyx, he dashed off into his studio, grabbed what he needed, and was back out in the living room in a solid twenty seconds. Then he started all over. 

It was almost half an hour later when Noctis leaned back and ran a hand over his face, smearing dark charcoal over his forehead and temple. "Okay, I need you to pick for me." He wiped his hands off on his jeans and grabbed the two sketches – one dark against white, the other white against dark. "Which do you think is better?" He asked, showing Nyx the sketches. 

Nyx had relaxed and was busy stretching out his shoulders, making Noct's eyes catching on the way his muscles moved and shifted beneath glorious tanned skin, but he stopped when presented with the sketches. He made a humming sound and cupped his chin in thought, eyes narrowing. 

"I like the one in white," Nyx said after a minute of examination. He leaned back and started stretching out his legs. 

Noctis nodded absently, caught between looking back at his sketch and staring – again, ugh – at Nyx, though this time it was easier to tear his eyes away as he went back to his easel. He flipped to a fresh page and looked up at Nyx. "Okay, pose again and I'll draw out a better one." 

\--- 

Two and a half hours and six more sketches later, Noctis had a rough that he liked and called it good for the day. Granted, a few of the sketches were more anatomy studies than anything, but it all would still help him put things together. The only problem was that the original statue was fully nude; that was part of its image and popularity. Which meant Nyx would have to be naked at some point as well so Noctis could draw out, well. Everything else. His first thought was to just call it good and search through his other anatomy art books for a good cock, but almost as immediately as the thought made itself known, Noctis knew it would be wrong, that it would _feel_ wrong. 

He sighed and slouched on his bar stool, running his hands through his hair. Nyx noticed and relaxed his pose, reaching for his second bottle of beer on the table behind him. "Everything alright?" 

Noctis made a groaning sound in the back of his throat, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Yeah, everything's fine. It's just..." He sighed again and dragged his hands down his face, stepping onto the floor. "I need to--" He paused. "You're gonna have to--" Another pause. Nyx waited. Noct inhaled and said in a very steady voice, "I need to draw your dick." 

It was quiet for a moment, until Nyx let out a soft laugh and that stupid smirk made another appearance. "Okay. That's fine with me. You wanna do that now or take a break?" 

Noct let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Yeah, break sounds good. You want food? I'm kinda hungry, we could order something. I'm not a great cook, so I usually just get takeout?" The words strung together like he was rambling, his nerves starting to show. 

He started walking to the kitchen, very pointedly not looking at Nyx, who followed after, close enough to reach out and grab Noct's arm to pull the artist to a stop. For once, his face wore no smirk, instead replaced with a look of mild concern. 

"Hey, we don't have to do anything else today," Nyx said in a soft voice, gently turning Noctis to face him. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me. We can wait." Nyx's hand slid up to Noct's shoulder. "You've got two weeks, right? There's plenty of time." 

Noct nodded, his free hand coming up to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for not being weird about it." 

Nyx shrugged it off and stepped further into the kitchen. "Like I said, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. How about I cook for us, to make it up to you." He started rooting through the cupboards and refrigerator. 

"Y-you don't have to make up anything," Noct stuttered, moving into the kitchen with Nyx. "But, I mean. If you can make something with what I have?" He paused and frowned. "I don't even know what I have." He couldn't remember the last time he went grocery shopping. Last week, maybe? 

"I bet I can come up with something," Nyx said with a challenging smirk. "I'm not too bad at just throwing something together." 

\--- 

True to his words, an hour later, Nyx had thrown together some sort of alfredo pasta dish with some leftover chicken, two different kinds of pasta (because there wasn't enough of one), and some milk and cheese that somehow hadn't gone bad yet. It was actually pretty good, and Nyx looked smug when Noctis voiced this. 

"What did I tell you? Not too bad at throwing something together." The both of them were sitting at the bar, shoulders almost touching. Noctis elbowed Nyx playfully. 

"Don't get cocky now," Noct chastised, spearing macaroni and bow-tie pasta onto his fork. "I get the feeling your ego doesn't need the extra inflation." 

Nyx chuckled around a mouthful of food and elbowed Noct back, swallowing before responding. "Probably not. But I don't think you mind, anyways." 

Noctis suddenly noticed how close they were, Nyx subtlely leaning towards him as he continued eating. It took a second for Noct to regain his composure, deeply inhaling through his nose to try to calm his racing heart and keep his cool. 

"Nah, your pretty face makes up for it." 

Out of the corner of his eye, Noct saw Nyx freeze for a second, then put his fork down and start laughing. "Using my lines now, you little thief?" 

Noctis took another bite and shrugged while he chewed. "I thought I was your little star. Did you change your mind?" 

"Nope, still 'little star'." Nyx had, at this point, abandoned his food and turned to face Noctis, still somehow only in boxer briefs. "Don't think I didn't see all those doodles on your sketchbooks." 

Noct glanced over at his books, which were, of course, covered in doodles of stars, both cartoonish and realistic. He finished his last bite and turned to Nyx. "I guess the nickname is warranted, then. Still don't know how I like you calling me a thief though." 

Nyx wiggled in his seat and slotted Noct's legs between his own, leaning an elbow on the surface of the bar while his other hand sat on the artist's right knee. It suddenly felt like Nyx was too close, but the last thing Noct wanted to do was push him away. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Nyx's voice was little more than a murmur, a deep rumble in his throat that had Noct's breath catching. 

This man was hypnotizing; Noct had all but forgotten his earlier embarrassment. He was getting more confident, reciprocating Nyx's touches and sliding a little closer on his bar stool. "Well. If I'm gonna be a thief, I might as well be a good one, don't you think?" 

"Oh?" Nyx asked, eyes half-lidded and looking downright seductive, a sly grin tugging at the corner of his lips. 

Noctis just kept leaning in closer. At this distance, he could make out the little blemishes on Nyx's face and the sharp lines of the tattoos below his left eye and on his right cheek. If he inhaled deep enough, Noctis could even catch a whiff of Nyx's cologne – something wild and untamed, like trees after a fresh rain and a musky spice, with just the smallest hint of a sharp metal tang. It was exotic and distracting. 

Noct's tongue darted out to wet his lips as he took in more of Nyx's face, which wore a strange combination of softness and hunger. 

"I figure," Noctis whispered, hands moving up to Nyx's thighs, but not wandering anywhere inappropriate yet. "If I were gonna be a good thief, I'd have to steal something pretty fantastic." 

Nyx huffed a laugh, and Noctis watched as the corner of his lips quirked up and those laugh lines around his eyes appeared. "Yeah? Like what?" 

Noctis paused and held his breath for a second, mentally preparing himself before closing the distance and pressing his lips to Nyx's. It was a small, timid thing, not sure whether to push for more or pull back. Noct's fingers lightly pressed into the meat of Nyx's thighs, and he was about to pull back, when Nyx suddenly decided to deepen this kiss, finally moving his hands to Noct's face to gently hold his cheeks. 

His thumbs traced circles into soft, pale skin, and Nyx cracked a smile against Noct's lips as he pulled back a hair, their noses still brushing. 

"Damn good thief, to steal my breath away like that." 

Noctis laughed and knocked their foreheads together.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3, have fun!

Time passed quickly in the two weeks that Noctis's final project was due. He'd put it off in favor of doing some general anatomy studies of Nyx, trying to familiarize himself with the model's body in order to get everything perfect for that final piece. Nyx would come over every couple days and on weekends to pose for Noct. And to cook for Noct, and steal kisses on breaks in between poses, and deplete Noct's fridge of alcohol. Noctis had learned that Nyx had a certain proclivity towards spicy foods, that his favorite spot for kisses was Noct's forehead and the bridge of his nose, he had even learned that Nyx's favorite beer was this foreign ale that was ridiculously difficult to find in-town unless you went to a very specific small-time retailer. (Noct didn't like it, but Nyx _loved_ it, so he didn't mind.)

All in all, it was so domestic, Noct almost didn't believe it was actually happening. Yet every time Nyx would let himself into the apartment (he had stopped knocking after the third or fourth visit), Noctis was brought to the reality that yes, this actually _was_ real. He had this gorgeous man posing for his drawings and giving him sweet kisses as if they'd been together for years and cooking dinner for them when their sessions ran late. They did this for two weeks. 

It was three days before the final was due when Nyx stayed the night for the first time.

It was three days before Noct's final when he felt comfortable enough (less nervous) to ask Nyx to pose fully nude.

Nyx was posing on the couch with a beer balanced on his thigh and one hand on the neck of the bottle, and an old paperback book in his hands. Noct had literally just said to "get comfy and chill for a bit", so Nyx had flopped down with his back to the arm of the couch, one leg drawn up while the other was stretched out in front of him. Noctis had foregone his easel and was seated cross-legged on the floor a few feet away, sketchbook on the floor in front of him and art supplies spread out in a jumbled mess.

He was almost done with the sketch when he'd sat up ramrod-straight and stared at Nyx. "Take your underwear off."

Nyx didn't respond right away, looking up from his book and over at Noctis with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "What?"

"Take your underwear off," Noct repeated, really just wanting to get on with it before he lost his courage.

Nyx raised both his eyebrows and marked off his spot in the book, setting the beer on the floor. "Okay, if you say so."

He stood and Noctis looked down at his sketch pad. While one part of him really wanted to watch Nyx undress the rest of the way, another part of him just... Didn't. Not yet, anyways. So instead, he stared at his sketch and looked for mistakes until he heard the sound of Nyx taking up his previous position on the couch.

With the pose Nyx had, it wasn't really like anything was visible anyways, not unless Noct sat up and really strained his neck to see. Unfortunately, that wasn't really what he wanted at the moment. He wanted to work his way up to being fully comfortable with Nyx, at his own pace. But with the still-unfinished assignment due in three days, Noctis didn't have the time to go at his own pace. So he flipped to a new page, grabbed a pencil, and sat on the coffee table. 

"Okay, uhm." He took in a breath and exhaled quickly through his nose. "Quick sketches. I want you to change pose every few minutes, but don't tell me what it is. Or when you're moving." Hopefully Nyx would be his usual shameless self and Noctis would be forced to get over himself.

Nyx just nodded and sat up, facing Noct and leaning into the back of the couch with one leg drawn up as before and an arm resting lazily on his knee. His other hand reached out and grabbed the beer bottle, setting it on his thigh again. Noctis blushed and put everything into Art Mode, shoving aside feelings for a moment and just focusing on the figure in front of him.

They did that for an hour, getting in nine different poses, each more revealing than the last, before Noct called time and set his pad down. He leaned back on his hands, head hanging between his shoulders, and let out a long breath while Nyx sat up and started to flip through the sketches. When Noctis sat back up, Nyx was wearing a smile.

"Well, little star, you did a good job getting my dick right." Noct sputtered while Nyx handed the sketchbook back. "That _was_ your goal, wasn't it?" His eyes twinkled like he was planning something.

Noctis nodded and stood. "Y-yeah, it was. Uhm, do you think we can finish up my project now?" 

Nyx chuckled. "Whatever you want, Noct. I am yours to do with as you please." 

Noct ran off to get his supplies before he did something stupid.

\--- 

Two hours later, Noctis was finished. The portrait of Nyx as Michelangelo's _David_ was on an 18x24 inch piece of thick black paper, drawn in various tones of grey and white with just a hint of pale orange for some warmth. The only piece that was in full color was Nyx's eyes, a stormy, pale blue hidden beneath intense eyebrows. The outline was a stark contrast against the black of the paper, but the rest of Nyx's figure was a soft blend of white. His muscles looked supple and flexible, with gentle shadowing and blending giving them a realistic quality. Noctis was very proud of the whole thing.

Nyx walked up behind him to take a look, wrapping his arms around Noct's waist and dipping his head down next to the artist's ear. "A true work of art," Nyx murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Noct's temple. "You did such a good job, little star." 

Noctis smiled and turned his head to return the kiss to Nyx's cheek. "Yeah? I hope I did your cock justice."

The laugh that forced its way past Nyx's lips made Noct turn his head away, the sound too loud in his ear. "I'd say. Almost better than the real thing. Almost." 

"Almost is good enough for me."

They stared at it for another minute or two before Noctis shrugged Nyx off and gently scooped up his sketchbook, taking great care not to smudge anything or get fingerprints anywhere. "I need to spray this down so the charcoal doesn't lift, but afterwards, what do you say we celebrate?"

Noctis wandered off to his studio, Nyx following closely behind, still nude. "Celebrate, huh? Have anything in mind?" He leaned against the door frame and watched Noct pull out a spray can and spray something clear down onto the paper. The cloying smell of aerosol spray filled the air almost immediately, making Nyx reach into the room and flip the switch for the ceiling fan. Noctis was thankfully done relatively quickly and sauntered out of the room. 

"I was thinking maybe dinner out? A nice one, with some drinks?" Now he was in the bathroom washing off his hands.

Nyx let out an offended gasp, dramatically pressing a hand to his chest. "Are you saying my cooking isn't nice? How rude, after all I've done, you rag on my cooking? Noctis, how could you?"

Noct laughed a deep-bellied laugh, and playfully flicked water in Nyx's face. "I never said your cooking wasn't anything other than fabulous. I just meant... Maybe..." He stepped into Nyx's space and pressed against his chest, barely any space between their lips. "Maybe we could have a nice night out, someplace with a decent bar and that beer you like, hm?" 

It was kind of hard to think with Nyx's breath ghosting over his lips and his scent in his nose – it was making Noct's thoughts fall apart. He wondered if this kind of closeness was a bad idea, until Nyx gave him a kiss and he felt hands slide over his hips. 

"I think it's not a bad idea," Nyx murmured. "Or, we could stay in and celebrate in some _other_ way." 

The suggestion sent all sorts of images through Noctis's head, his breath catching in his throat. That _did_ sound like a better idea, but Nyx grew concerned at Noct's lack of breath and put a little space between them. 

"Noct, we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Nyx's eyebrows were scrunched together in a frown. 

Noctis shook his head and brought his hands up to Nyx's forearms, taking in the feel of soft skin and firm biceps beneath his fingers. "No, no it's okay, I want to. It's just... I haven't been with anybody in a long time? So... I might not be any good."

The concerned look on Nyx's face melted away and was replaced with a tender smile. His hands slipped under the hem of Noct's shirt to feel the skin peeking out above his pants. "Little star, there's nothing you could do to disappoint me, and there's nothing we have to do that you're uncomfortable with, alright?" He removed one hand and placed it on Noct's cheek, thumb rubbing circles into the skin there. "We go at your pace."

Noctis leaned into Nyx's touch, sighing and smiling a little. "You're too good to me."

Nyx said nothing, simply pressed a kiss to Noct's forehead, pulled him out of the doorway to the bathroom, and led him to the bedroom.

\---

The following hours were spent learning each other. It was a tender moment, full of curiosity and exploration of both skin and boundaries, occasionally giggles when a ticklish spot was discovered. They went slow, testing what they were and weren't okay with and delving further into what was good, what was pleasurable, what made breaths hitch and toes curl. There were long languid strokes of tongues and hands, teeth leaving bruises here and there, connecting into dark constellations on pale and lightly tanned skin.

Noctis lost track of how many times he laid kisses into the tattoos on Nyx's face and tangled his hands in ashy hair, fingers tracing braids and soaking in their texture. Nyx couldn't count how many love bites he'd left on Noct's thighs, ranging from small nibbles to deep red marks but every one made in worship of pale milky skin; Nyx had matching marks on his neck and shoulders.

Nyx took special care in being gentle, in making sure Noctis was stretched and prepared properly so he only felt minimal discomfort. He stopped when Noctis said and went on when Noctis gave the okay. They started with Noctis on his back and ended with Nyx holding him in his lap, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and combing hands through silky black locks. Noctis scratched red lines into Nyx's back when he came, crying into Nyx's neck as he made a mess on both their stomachs. Nyx laid a crushing kiss to Noct's lips when he finished, both panting when they were done, eventually devolving into a breathless mess of laughing and smiles.

Later, when they were clean and laying in bed, not awake but not really asleep, Noctis heard rain tapping against the windows and smiled against Nyx's chest. The hand combing through his hair stilled and he heard Nyx let out a contented sigh.

"You like the rain?" Noctis asked, rolling onto his side and looking out the window. The lights of the city looked like stars from his tenth-floor apartment, twinkling a soft amber and blurred through the rain.

Nyx made an "mhmm" sound in his throat and shifted so he was spooning against Noctis. He pressed kisses into fluffy black hair and wrapped an arm around Noct. "It reminds me of home. Don't get enough of it here for my liking."

Noct hummed. "You aren't from Insomnia?" He wiggled until he was on his back, lacing his fingers with Nyx's.

"Nope, Galahd."

Noctis nodded absently and was quiet for a moment. "Why'd you come here?"

A deep breath was blown into Noct's hair, making him crack a smile. It melted away when Nyx spoke, his voice quiet. "Nothing left for me there, not after the war. Came here to find work, to live a new life, get away from--" Nyx cut himself off. His grip on Noctis's hand tightened, his nose buried in black hair.

"Away from the memories," Noctis finished. The hand sandwiched between their bodies came up around Nyx's arm and rested on his bicep, hoping to offer some comfort. He didn't want to move – Nyx seemed content to hide his face in his hair. "I understand... Is that where your dagger comes from?"

"Hm? My kukri?"

Noctis nodded. "Yeah. It didn't look Lucian-made, the metal was different than what we have here." 

Nyx pushed himself up onto an elbow, looking down at Noctis with an eyebrow raised. "You know about Lucian weapons?"

The artist nodded, looking a little shy. "I... My family is a military family." He paused. " _Was_ a military family, during the war. I was brought up around this stuff. I would've been expected to enlist, but the war ended a couple months before I was old enough to join."

"Expected?"

Noct huffed. "Yeah, my dad was some big-shot General. He wanted me to join the military when I came of age. Mom didn't. She was a field medic, so she knew firsthand what war did to people." They were both quiet for a few moments before he asked, "Were you in the war?" 

Nyx didn't respond immediately, sitting up and hunching over a little. Noctis followed suit, rubbing a hand down a back still littered with thin red scratch marks.

"You don't have to say anything," Noct whispered, pressing his cheek into Nyx's shoulder. "I don't want to pry."

Nyx shook his head. "No, it's fine." He took a deep breath, like he was preparing himself to get something heavy off his chest. "I was drafted when I was twenty, when the war first started. So was my dad. Except..." He paused. "Galahd is a small nation, nothing like Lucis. The fighting started so fast, and with us being so small, everyone thought we would be spared for a while. But Galahd was one of the first hit. My parents and sister didn't make it out. That kukri was my dad's, the only thing I could get away with when they..."

Noctis frowned and slid his free hand into Nyx's lap, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the model's shoulder. When Nyx didn't say anything else, Noct spoke up. "My mom died in the field, on her way to Tenebrae to help with the wounded there. The platoon she was with was ambushed... I was thirteen. Dad was never the same."

Nyx was still silent, but his thumb traced circles into Noctis's hand. Noct turned his head to stare out the window again. The rain had picked up to a downpour, the rapid tapping noises on the window distracting him from his thoughts and filling the quiet.

"I'm glad you didn't fight," Nyx said suddenly, his voice stronger than before but his tone still soft. "I'm glad you weren't forced to fight, weren't forced to see it all." 

Noctis nodded. When he spoke, his voice was barely more than a whisper. "Yeah, me too... I'm glad you made it out in one piece."

He felt Nyx nod, then yelped a couple seconds later as Nyx wrapped his arms around his middle and pull him down to the bed, laying him on his chest. Noct pushed himself up with a laugh, blowing hair out of his face. 

"What was that?"

Nyx returned the smile, all trace of their previous conversation gone from his face. "Tonight wasn't supposed to get feelsy, we can talk more about sad shit later. Right now I just wanna kiss you all over."

Noctis had a second's warning before Nyx leaned up and started pressing obnoxious kisses all over his face, making the artist squeal and start laughing. He was rolled onto his back as Nyx started working down his throat and chest, occasionally nipping and drawing a loud "ow" from him. Noct, still laughing, dug his hands into ashen hair and tugged, guiding Nyx up so their faces were even with each other, and pressed a kiss to Nyx's lips. His hands slid to Nyx's cheeks and held him there for a second, and when they pulled apart Noctis's eyes shone.

"Mine," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "My _David_."

Nyx smiled and laughed. "All yours."


End file.
